


anything for my boy

by 16_starz



Series: lupin's one shots | 2020 [3]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16_starz/pseuds/16_starz
Summary: Soul feels terrible after a night out with Black Star. He heads back to the apartment, hoping Maka's willing to have a night in with him.
Relationships: Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans
Series: lupin's one shots | 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696303
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	anything for my boy

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! i wrote another soul eater oneshot! i just love the show and these teo goofs so much!
> 
> i wanted to focus on a more platonic aspect between maka and soul. i write too much sappy, romantic shit anyway. i needed to try something new, anyway.
> 
> also, i have a discord link for writers, if you'd like to join! the link will be at the end of the one shot.

Soul groaned to himself, resting his forehead on the cool metal of his motorcycle's handlebars. His forehead was pounding as little earworms of early 80's rock songs swirled in his mind. He could go for an Excedrin right now.

He went out with Black Star again to some party downtown. He tried to bring Maka along, but when he went to go ask her if she wanted to tag along, she was already curled up in a blanket nest, reading God knows what. Soul took that as a hard no immediately. He didn't feel as bad about it when Tsubaki wasn't with Black Star.

But now, he has to deal with the consequences of a splitting headache and plain old misery. But, you know what they say: misery loves company. The only problem is that Soul had been sitting on his bike for about eight minutes and hadn't gone up a single step to his apartment.

He sighed heavily, and slowly muttered, "Might as well get it done with." He hesitated as he lifted his right leg off of the bike, sliding his along to the left side of it. Soul squinted when he looked up the stairs leading to his door. Now that he was on both feet, he felt awfully dizzy. No, he had not been drinking, officer.

Soul slowly climbed up the metal stairs, trying to not get his legs tangled between each other as he walked up. The light thud of his shoes colliding with the metal seemed quiet to a normal person, but it was the loudest thing to exist in Soul's sense. He hissed while he climbed the stairs, each thud representing the pound his head gains. This isn't just from the yelling-is-talking from the party and the blaring music. The Maka Chops had to have played a factor in it, too.

He sensed Maka's soul when he was a quarter way up the stairs. She seemed very content, just by analyzing her wavelength even a little bit. But Maka couldn't say the same for Soul's own wavelength.

She sensed his soul, and gingerly looked up from the new book she was reading in the living room. Her weapon's soul seemed irritated, pained, and just plain miserable. 'Jeez, what kind of night did he have?' She thought to herself, folding the corner of her current page, and shutting the book in her lap gently. She placed it on the coffee table in front of her, and scampered up to her feet to get the door open for her partner. But Maka couldn't say the same for Soul's own wavelength.

She sensed his soul, and gingerly looked up from the new book she was reading in the living room. Her weapon's soul seemed irritated, pained, and just plain miserable. 'Jeez, what kind of night did he have?' She thought to herself, folding the corner of her current page, and shutting the book in her lap gently. She placed it on the coffee table in front of her, and scampered up to her feet to get the door open for her partner.

Her hand reached for the doorknob, and she twisted it, and gently swung the door open. Her face dropped when she got a curt examination of the weapon before her. His eyes were bloodshot, yet tired at the same time. His legs struggled to keep his body upright. Soul's posture was really slouched. 'I guess his soul wavelength isn't the only key factor that makes me know he's doing shitty.' She thought, sighing quietly.

Soul squinted at her, and gave Maka a light nod as a greeting. "Oh, Soul," she dropped the volume in her voice to a whisper. "Get inside, you look like somebody smashed your head with a hammer." He only grunted in response to his meister's antics, and almost tripped before he came inside. Maka, however, lazily caught him before he didn anything near falling.

"Do you need some medicine?" She asked quietly, dragging Soul's limp body to the couch. He muttered out something incoherent, but Maka knew a yes from Soul when he said it, even if it was a word garbage yes.

She paced over to the kitchen, heading to the microwave to find the pill bottle of Excedrin.

She grabbed the bottle delicately, as it was nestled between prescriptions, allergy relief pills, and cold medicine. 

Once she successfully obtained the Excedrin bottle, she hastily opened a cabinet, and got a cup out of it. Maka turned on the faucet, and filled the cup halfway with water. 

She placed the now filled cup on the counter, and opened the pill bottle up. She dumped it into her hand, and coincidentally, two pills tumbled out and into the palm of her hand. She sighed lightly, and grabbed the cup with her spare hand.

Maka's bare feet smacked against the hardwood floor, and she shuffled over to the couch Soul had so quickly occupied. "Hold your hand out, Soul," she asked quietly, and he obeyed. She clasped her smaller hand over his, and let the Excedrin pills fall into his hand. "Those are the last two, so let's hope this works out." She mumbled as Soul popped both of them into his mouth.

His meister handed him the water cup she had, and he took it with a pained gratitude. He greedily gulped at the water, trying to get the bitter taste out as quickly as possible. Letting the pills rest on your tongue like that for even a second was a horrible experience.

When only a thin layer of water would remain at the bottom of the cup, Soul detached his chapped lips from it. He sighed as he did so, and reached out to place the cup on the coffee table, on a coaster so Maka wouldn't yell at him later for it.

"So," she started, still being quiet. "Was tonight just not one of those nights for you?" Maka asked getting a small nod in response.

"Ah, okay. Do you wanna just lay down and rest for the night?" She asked, and Soul grunted.

"Yeah, sure," he responded in a hoarse tone. "Just be quiet, whatever you do."

"I was only reading when you came home." She commented, but Soul knew she understood. They were just good friends like that. "I'll stay out here if you want."

"That'd be pretty cool, I guess." He groaned stretching one of his arms above his head. Maka smiled softly at the sight of her partner, knowing he'd feel better in the morning. She remained on the floor by Soul on the couch, and opened her book back up like it was a normal, quiet Sunday evening.

**Author's Note:**

> discord link: https://discord.gg/B5GYcAw
> 
> please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this! it means a lot to me


End file.
